Rise of Destruction (On Hold)
by Pegasusforlife
Summary: Hope was not a word in the life of Alex, at least not since her brother and close friends had died.With a growing evil in the world and she will have overcome her fears in order to saves many lives. Will Alex be able to conqueror her depression and safe the world with a the help of a spirit, Teen Titans and a new-comer to heroism?
1. Chapter 1: The Past can hurt

"Why couldn't I stop him."-Alex whispered to herself as she sat of her bed with her knees to her chest. Her chin sat on the top of her knees as she stared into the darkness of her room.

" Why didn't I die along with them? Why didn't I get the pleasure of going with them and being happy? Why do I have to carry this burden with me as I walk through this life?"

Alex ponder these questions she had ask herself over and over again. But no matter how hard she tried to answer them she never could. As she sat and thought to herself she thought she saw something move in a dark corner of the room. Alex then saw the figure move slowly and unsteady closer to the bed and her.

Finally it stop what Alex saw was herself but all black no other color at all. This figure of her came everynight to torment her with the same line over and over again. Haunting her till she couldn't keep her eyes anymore.

Alex remembered the first night she came, she was nothing but a blur barley resembling a human shape. But now it was unmistakably herself. Over the years that have passed this dark Alex had become sharper in detail in everything, every shape and edge about her was in the dark her.

Dark Alex took pleasure in her human resemblance being like this sad, depressed being. And she wanted it to say that way, cause if it changed she would poof from existence, not to be remember ever again by her. But she could tell that her resemblance was deep into a depressed state and that it would be hard for her to break out of it.

Not wanting to look at the dark figure in front of her,Alex buried jer head between her legs and chest. She keep hearing the figure say repeatedly "look" or "hey" in a voice that sounded like her own but wispy and breathy. But no matter how, Alex refused to look up at what she had created. Suddenly there was a sharp pain at the top of her head from the figure pulling a good handful of hair. Alex hiss at the pain as her head was force to look at her dark resemblance.

The dark Alex let go of her hair and moved her hand to grip her chin. She smiled triumphantly and wickedly showing her dark fangs. Her eyes turn red with wicked glee she repeated her line she said every night when she returned

"You're alone now, and it all your fault. They would still be alive if you would of stayed put and never found them in the first place. For heaven sake your brother would still be breathing here on this place we call earth. You would be able to live with yourself!"

Tears were rolling down Alex cheeks as she tried to speak but all she was able to mutter was " Why do you do this to me?"

Dark Alex smiled widen ear to ear as she laughed wickedly " My dear you make me laugh you should well know by now why I come every night here to you." As she started to walk backwards, she stop and did a bow win her arms outstretched to the sides.

She straightened and started to walk back to the corner she came from. " Bye Dearie see you tomorrow." She said harshly as she disappeared into the shadows of Alex room.

Alex turned herself to sit on her hands and knees to crawl to the head of the bed. Since it was a short trip she soon she reach were her pillow sat on her bed she laid on her side and pulled the covers up to drape over her shoulders.

Maybe a minute pass but soon she was crying uncontrollably and was taking in gasp of air between her sobs. As she laid and cried she thought of her friends-

There was Josey and her horse Blue Jeans;when she rode him they could go the speed of lightning. Then Killian, he was able to control water around him. He could turn it boiling hot or frozen solid in minutes. Last Joe he possess the strength, he could break bone in seconds .

They all had help and cared for her after the explosion that turned her into a martian. They had all help her tame and wield her powers properly and to turn swiftly.

After she had took full control over her powers they let her compete for the tryouts of the Doom patrol. She had successfully got in to the patrol along with another, which turned out to be her brother.

That memory of the patrol then remind her of the last night she ever saw her friends and brother. The night were that cruel man had separated them through life and death. If only she could've stop that blast from hitting them, if only she could've stop them from insisting on fighting. The man only wanted her; she should've tried harder to stop from getting involved.

_Rise Up_

Friday 10, 2009 at 11:00 he died, the war was won- the monster was banished to a place he could never get out. But he, her brother died and her friends died.

Alex tears ran down faster as he thought the last conversation she had with her brother-

_Rise Up_

 **Just a FYI in this flashback Alex is beast girl**

 _Beast Girl ran searching left and right trying to see if she could see Beast boy's body anywhere in battlefield. She had to find him to see if he was still alive. All the others were already dead. Suddenly far in the distance she saw a body that look green. She quickly turn into an eagle and flew as fast as she could. As she neared closer she saw that in fact it was Beast boy body. She gasps and whispered to herself " Garfield no"_

 _She shot down to an inch of the ground she turn back to her human shape. She book it to the place he laid. She reach the place were he was and kneeled down and she scanned his body and there was a open gash in his stomach where he was stabbed. She took off her gloves and place them were the wound was. Beast Boy wince as she started to apply pressure to. "Sorry" She said to the unconscious body of her brothers._

 _Beast Boy cough as his eyes started to open slowly. He woke to see his sister crying softly, while she tried to stop the heavy bleeding from his stomach with only her gloves. Even though he was in pain he wanted to comfort her so he started to speak to her._

 _"Hey Alex please stop crying. It'll be okay." He said with his voice cracking_

 _" How can you expect me to stop when you are dying." She said looking at him still apply pressure to his open wound_

 _He sigh and frowned " Your right. What about the others are they okay?" He questioned_

 _She shook her head said " No they're dead"-she stared off in the distance for several minutes;looking back at her brother-" I should've never let you guys convince me on letting you come."_

 _Beast boy grab her arm and protested " Alex don't say that, we all knew that it would be dangerous fighting that dude. I know for a fact that none of us regret fighting by your side. And hey we won."_

 _" Yes we won but if you guys didn't come the others wouldn't be dead and you would still be okay." She said in response of his protest._

 _Beast Boy started coughing and blood start trickily from the corners of his mouth and the gash started bleeding more heavy._

 _"No, No" Beast Girl said as she tried to apply more pressure and tried to get her blood soak gloves to soak up more. She felt a hand grab her forearm and pull her blood stained hands away from the gloves and wound._

 _"what are you doing!" Beast Girl said loudly as she jerk her arm out of his grip. She tried to go back to the wound but she was grab again. This happen several more times till she finally gave up._

 _" I just want you to live Garfield." She said as she look down. As tears rolled down her cheeks she heard 'come closer'._

 _She look up and crawled to the side of his chest area and she positioned herself to kneeling. Beast boy cupped his hand on her cheek and warmly smiled despite pain he was in._

 _" I know you what me to live Alex-but I'm not going to. I can feel myself getting weaker, I wouldn't make it back to the tower.- I going to be reunited with Mamma and Papa, maybe I'll be human again. For you I'll tell them how much you miss them and that you love them."_

 _He wanted for a minute or 2 for her to answer be she didn't. He sighed with his eyebrows knitting together._

 _" please say something Alex" he said only loud enough for her to hear_

 _" Do you really think it's a good time to use the nickname you gave me, why not my real name" she questioned since she had always wonder_

 _" I think it suits you better than Annabella" he answer before he started to cough more blood started to escape mouth and cut_

 _" It time for me." He said with a small grin but it slip off when he saw his sisters distress face._

 _" No- I can't do it Garfield! I can't lose you again. I lost you when I was 8, only to be with you again when I was 13 and now I'm 15. That's only 2 years we've been reunited! I can't do it again Gar-not again"_

 _Beast boy gave a passionate expression with his fading eyes and said " It's true, all of it. We found each other last time, I know we can do it again."_

 _"But it this time it going to be through death." Beast Girl replied sadly_

 _Beast boy raised his hand and cup her cheek and with the little strength he had left he said " I'll be okay Alex I promise… we'll see each other again." As he finish his eyes began faded and close._

 _Beast Girl with her tears still rolling her cheeks she quickly said " I love you Garfield remember that."_

 _Beast boy smiled slightly and promised with his last breath " I will, I love you to Alex."_

 _His eyes finally closed and his hand fell from her cheek. Beast Girl breathe hitched as he past. New hot tears started to roll down her light green cheeks as she sat in shock._

 __Rise up__

 _After minutes or hours of sitting in shock Beast Girl finally snap out of it. She look down at her brother and thought aloud " I hope your right Gar….. I hope your right"_

 _As she spoke she tried to hold the tears back, she sorta did. She look around and thought " you and the other deserve to be buried properly, you died hero's."_

 _With her mind made up she too them one by one burying them on a small island behind Titans Tower._

 _When she finish she turn to look before heading back. As she look at the graves of her friends and brother she couldn't hold the tears back. She fell to her knees and hug herself tightly around her torso._

 _As she cried uncontrollably thoughts come to her mind. Thoughts that weren't good. Thought Beast Boy told her not to believe- but she did._

 _About an hour later with the sun starting to peek up over the lake; Beast Girl was able to kind of stop her tears. As she stood her legs were shaky barely supporting her. Her still blood stained hands were quivering and her eyes droopy._

 _Finally she turn into a bird and started to fly an unsteady flight back to the tower. She entered the T-shaped building and went to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen/ living room, all the members look up at her and Robin ask the first question._

 _" what happened? " Robin ask with worried look hence to the blood and dirt stain hands, tear streaks and red-ish eyes from not sleeping at all._

 _Before Beast Girl could answer her knees gave out and her body force her to finally fall into a slumber_

 __Rise up__

 _When Beast Girl woke up she found herself in her room it was dark and the moon was up. She turned her head to look over to her clock, it was 11:00 p.m at night._

 _" your awake." a non-emotion voice said, which cause Beast Girl to jump then wince in pain from her injuries from the night before._

 _She look over to the source of the voice and realized it was Raven._

 _" What are you still doing up?" Beast Girl wondered_

 _" The whole team is on night shifts, so one us will be here when you wake up." Raven explained_

 _"oh- um why?" Beast Girl questioned_

 _" We have questions and Robin what's answers as soon as possible." Raven answered simply_

 _" I get it….." Beast Girl replied_

 _" Can I ask you something?" Raven asked with a nod for an answer " Where's Beast Boy?"_

 _Beast Girl shot up with this answer. How was She going to put it? How was She going to not choke up?_

 _She took a deep breathe " He's…...He's"- as she tried to answer she look over to the corner of the room and saw a blurred human shadow thing. It scared her so she quickly look away; she look back at Raven and finished " Dead"_

 _Raven gasped and look down to the side then look back and said " I'm sorry."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on FanFic for a bit (been busy and working on this, now i'll get back on track) So here's my sorta new story, it just basically a re-write of my old story Will she rise again. I hope you like this new version of it. if you have any suggesting fill free to share. So yeah, if you want to knew why I rewrote Will she rise again just ask and it will be in my next chapter. That's it for now _Review, Suggest and share! BYE!_**

 **See ya next time :)**

 **~Pegasusforlife**


	2. Chapter 2: Grand Slam

_A week past from the tragic night. Alex was barely able to keep herself tied she could manage was to make herself food, answer the questions, think and sleep._

 _She soon decided to make a big decision to legally change her name to Alex. The name was good, a part of Garfield always with her_

_Rise Up _

As Alex started to open her eyes from the restless night, she closed them again due to the bright morning light resting on her face.

Turning away from the light Alex laid still for a good 3 minutes . Groaning she finally sat up and,rubbed her tired eyes with the palms of her hands.

Getting out of bed she slowly went over to her closet, opened it and pulled out her uniform. A stretchy but tight fitting 2 piece uniform. With a high neck halter crop top a maroon stripe down the middle, the rest of the top black. The top of the leggings had the same maroon color as the stripe, but they look like short. From there down it was black and reach her ankles.

Alex slipped on the body suit, and walk over to her medium sized vanity with a mirror. She glance into the mirror and saw that her hair was wild.

" Great."- she sighed-" this is going to be a monster to fix"

15 minutes later and Alex was able to pull her think, dark green hair into a high ponytail; her banges hang loose on both sides were her part would be.

She look down to grad her open finger gloves, when she spotted a edge of a picture under a small box. She grab it and slid it out from the box it was tucked under. Her breath shortened as she scanned the picture of her, Garfield, her father and mother.

A small smile escape her lips, as she saw her younger self her dark red hair in twin braids, her blue eyes were wide. To top it off was her toothy grin, looking over to Garfield he shared the same expression as her, as they linked their arms around each other neck.

They looked like twins but Garfield was slightly taller than her, since he was 2 years older. Also he had slightly lighter hair then hers.

She laughed faintly as she look up to her parents. Her Mom and Dad were looking down at their kids with a expression of complete and utter happiness as they held hands.

" Those were great times ." Alex said to herself as she stuck the picture in between the mirror and its frame. Now she could look at it and smile once in awhile.

Alex finally finished getting ready. She slipped on her gloves and laced up her maroon flat knee high combat boots and put on her silver coloured belt. She left her room and headed for the kitchen, were she knew all the titans would be there eating their breakfast.

As Alex walked the halls she was preparing herself to put on her smile, and make the jokes even if they were cheesy. To laugh and make the others laugh.

She didn't want the others to know how she was suffering; to be burden with her pain. She knew they would help, but shouldn't she already be over this death?

It would be fine….….She could do it;at least that what she told herself.

_Rise Up_

 **FYI with the team/ fight Alex will be Beast Girl! 'Kay back to the story!**

Before she enter she forced a small smile. As she entered everyone was eating, talking and Raven was reading

Out of the blue Starfire flew over and gave Alex a bone crushing hug. Beast girl yelp out of surprise.

" Glorious morning friend!"- Starfire exclaimed backing away from the hug and giving Beast Girl a white beaded necklace - "Happy Blorthog!"

" Thanks Star." Beast girl said happily as well noticing everyone else was wearing the beaded necklace.

" Wait didn't we just celebrate this last month? You know with the time traveling dude and all that crazy stuff"

Starfire smiled more widely " Yes that is correct friend. Just on my planet we celebrate the best of friends every month!"

Beast girl smiled and nodded " Gotcha" was all she said, as she headed to the fridge to go grab two tofu eggs and pieces of bacon. Grabbing a pan and heating the oven up she started making her breakfast.

Setting down the full plate of tofu eggs and bacon she began eating it, like a kid with candy. Cyborg looked over to her plate of food from his own. He gave a looking at it in discussed

" How can you eat that man" Cyborg complained " that stuff nasty"

She glared at him " Dude we been over this a million times I swear. I'm a vegan, I been half of those animals! Tofu is the closest thing I can get to meat."

" Same thing BB said, when we would argue over pizza toppings" Cyborg chuckled

Beast Girl let out a nervous laugh " Yeah…..I miss him"

The half robot man gave a sappy smile " We all do." She gave a small smile back.

Suddenly a faint red light along with a beeping noise filled the room signalling a villain was cause mischief . Everyone in the room put down what they were doing. Robin run up to the small flight of stairs.

" Teen titans GO!" He exclaimed as he ran through the automatic sliding doors. The others followed the leader through the doors.

"Dang it I never got to finish my tofu:" Beast Girl complained as she drag behind

"Hurry up."

She heard Raven monotone voice call out. Quickening her pace she ran down the halls to the garage were the T-car was. Opening the half white and blue backdoor,she sat into the last seat by the door.

Starfire tapped Robin on the shoulder " Robin who are going to kick the butt?"

Turning his head to face her " Control Freak. His at the Tv store." Starfire nooded and lean back into her seat.

Cyborg groaned " Man this dude just won't give up will he."

" He does think his are greatest component." Robin added

_Rise up_

The rest of the ride was in silence, well there wasn't really time to start to fire up a conversation by how fast Cyborg was driving. He soon pulled into the driveway of the Tv store. All the Titans got out and the doors slammed shut in union.

As they entered the building, and right in the center of the room a huge tv with Control Freak's face was in it, with the other tv blaring static.

"Titans! You have come to stop me I see! All of you will fail-" With a huge cheesy smile reach ear to ear as he step up in front of the tv with his face on it- " for I'm your greatest competitor."

Beast Girl swug up on one of the aisle shelves and crouched on it. " Come on you couch potato! I have a plate of tofu eggs and bacon to get back to."

The crappy villains smile fell " B-But I wasn't finish-"

" No matter how many "grand" introductions you do you'll always end up in jail." Robin shot

Suddenly Raven spell could be heard "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" Before she could finish a blazing orange fireball shot from the ceiling. The ball of fire hit inches to where Control freak was standing.

"Now are you going to shut up or keep talking." a unknown male fruity voice said

"I-I" Control freak stuttered to stunged to speak, he grabbed his black remote and holding it up " C-come down here and show yourself"

" I would put that toy of yours away if I were you." Warned the male voice

" And if I don't" questioned Control freak

Suddenly hot pain struck half of Controls Freaks face, as a boiling hot fist crushed his cheek.

The crappy villain cradle his cheek with his hand " Is that-" once again he was interrupted by the unknown teenager kick him off his feet, and he crashed hard against the floor unconscious.

The teen look over to the titans and they were all dazed from watching him. Robin was the first to shake out of his daze " Who are you."

A sly smile crossed the teens face " A nightmare to some, and a dream to others."

* * *

 **Hiya guys! Here is the second chapter to Rise Up! So tonight I just realized that I can't write action scenes, so sorry if that part crappy. Also who else wakes up to crazy hair, cause I know I do (sometimes). Well see ya till the next Pegasus chapter! That's it for now _Review, suggest, and share! BYE!_**

 **See ya later :)**

 **~Pegasusforlife**


	3. Chapter 3: Eyes

The sly smile remained on his clean face, as the leader of the titans repeated his questioned:

" Who are you, like your name?"

" Well I guess since I'm not in costume I'll just give ya my real name." Holding out his gloved hand, fingertips showing to shake " Jaxson. "

Robin shook his hand quickly " Robin."

"I know" Jaxson smirked, " Kinda popular around here."

Robin nodded agreeing with Jaxson that he didn't completely trust. Jaxson then went around and shook all the other's hands and introducing himself to all the others personally. When he finally shaked Beast Girl hand his eyes went wide in fear. A minute later he shook it off and continued on.

" So what, are you doing here?" Cyborg asked excited ( Jaxson may be other person to best on a video game)

Putting his hands on his sides in pride he explained " I'm here on my own mission. I do usually have mine costume on in battles, but I was passing by and I saw the fight going on in there"-pointing to the store.

" So you just decided to take matters into your own hands." Raven guess monotoned

" Yep!" Jaxson said with a huge smile

" Well sorry to cut this short, but we have to tie up control Freak for the police." Robin cut in, " As well as get back to the tower and finish up _things_."

Once again he had a small smile, " What _things._ "

Before they started to argue Starfire cut in with her signature over the top positive attitude. " Jaxson, you are more than welcome to join us in doing are things."

" Really. . . Perfect." Jaxson says

Sitting around for a bit, all of them had short conversations and waited for the police to arrive. Robin was very suspicious of him, Starfire thought of him as a new friend so did Cyborg, Beast Girl wasn't sure on her feelings they were mixed( butterflies in her stomach and her chest was tight) and for Raven she just didn't care but no carelessly she had questions to.

_Rise up_

Once all the hero's arrived back at the T shaped tower all went to the main meeting area. Beast Girl walked to her now cold food she threw away the last of the eggs and bacon away, and the dish into the sink. Turning to go to the couch she saw Jaxson staring at her. His eyes transfixed with fear, yet sadness at the same time.

Then Starfire hovering over to Jaxson enter her vision span. The white beaded necklace swinging in her tinted orange hands. " Jaxson"- he turned to her-" I thought since now you're here I would give you this necklace to signify long friendship. "

With a nod Starfire place the white beads strung together by a thread on him. He smiled a fake smile.

" Hey Star. . . It's cool if I call you Star right?" He asked

"Ye-"

" No It's not okay. You will call her to her proper titled until I- _we_ trust you." Robin interrupted eyebrows lowered

" Robin" Starfire softly said, " It is okay for Jaxson to call me Star, you call me Star."

" Fine!" He grunted- " But I have my eyes on you." Robin pointed at Jaxson to intimidate him, but Jaxson just shrugged it off.

Looking pass the irritated Robin he went back to the conversation with Star:

" So Star I didn't know it was 'friendship' day here. I haven't seen anyone else in Jump City with beaded necklaces."

" Oh! Well here it not a thing. Blorthog is a celebration on my home plant." Starfire explained, Jaxson nodded, understanding..

A couple of quick conversations here and there and a video game battle to and fro, the members of the team left the main room to go off and do there own activities. Soon the only person in the room was Jaxson. A dark sly smile came upon his face

" _Are you in the building?"_ A strange man voice came in the ear phone in Jaxson ear

" Yup"

" _Do they have trust with you?"_

" Most of them."

" _Do have eyes on the subject?"_

" **Yes."**

* * *

 **Hey Guys! Nice to write to you again its been a bit. So yes I know that this chapter is a lot shorter than my other's but hey I got it out. So enjoy my readers on this new chapter; I wonder who this 'she' is totally not easy to guess. I'll I see you next time I post on Pegasus! BYE! _Review, Suggest and Share!"_**

 **See ye! :)**

 **~Pegausforlife**


	4. Chapter 4: Thoughts

Jaxson had been around the tower for a couple of days. It surprised everyone when Robin let him stay since he hadn't completely entrusted him yet. On the fact of trust all the Titans have been oddly comfortable comfortable with his suddenly presence. Cyborg decided that Jaxson would be his victim in video games competition, Starfire had befriended him like just about everyone, Raven felt slightly on edge with him but not much, and Robin watch him every move like a hawk. As for Alex she couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach every time he talked to her, but there was something nagging at her to be careful around him.

 **Alex POV**

Alex just walked into the kitchen for a small breakfast than go to her place to clear her mind when she heard yelling. When the sliding doors open she immediately saw what the yelling was about; Jaxson and Cyborg were playing against each other each other. Shaking her head a small smirk appeared on her lips as she searched the cabinets for something to eat. Problem, nothing in the cabinets that held food satisfied what she wanted.

Groaning she opened the mini fridge pushing past things Alex felt like they had everything she didn't want. Feeling her face fall into a displeased one Alex settled on some fruit.

" Boo- WHAT?!" Cyborg shout, some snickering followed. Alex slowly lifted her head to see what had happen. Seeing it for herself she held her stomach she laughed so hard, Jaxson had beaten Cyborg on the video game.

" Looks like the unbeatable Cye has been beaten!" Alex teased as she walked over and patted the metal mans shoulder.

" Shut it." Cyborg remarked angrily. Alex could tell if it was possible steam would be coming out of his ears; she decided to have some fun.

" Make me!" Alex said, with a huge smile. He gave her and evil glare before she grabbed the controller from his hands, and running.

" Oh now you've asked for it!" Cyborg yelled chasing after her, " Come Here!"

Alex turned into a cheetah and started running all over the tower, soon losing Cyborg, but she still ran at full speed. As she ran around the tower Alex thought that she would fill the extiment like when she and Gar would pull a prank on one of the members of the team.

It just wasn't there.

Entering the main living space again Alex turned into her human form again. She let a small smile play on her lips even though she felt empty. Alex plopped herself on the couch next to Jaxson letting the fake smile grow into a sly smirk.

" C'mon let do a round before the grumpy Cye comes back." Alex suggested

" Y-yeah, lets." Jaxson agreed with a sappy look.

Picking a game the two began playing each other. Luckily the game that they pick was one she was very skilled in. Alex knew every shortcut the game had to offer which was why she was winning.

Alex was about to make the last move into winning the game when two metal fingers struck in her sides making her drop the controller. Alex doubled over in the tickling sensation till she fell off the couch.

" Dude!" She exclaimed in frustration.

" Got ya BB" Cyborg declared with a smile, but she didn't smile back instead she tensed up. She watched his face fall as he realized what he said.

Alex stood up and crossed her arms the doors her only focus. She had to get out she didn't know why, but getting out of the room out of the T shaped building was the only thought. Alex felt her breath shorten and soon it didn't feel like she was walking by her control.

" Alex. . ."

She heard her name, but she did nothing upon the calling. 'Just walk out' was the top priority. She didn't stop till a cool metal surface came in contact with her light green shoulder.

" Alex, I'm sorry-"

" It's fine." She replied not caring who it was. Alex ripped her shoulder from the person grip and continued walking. . .leaving whoever tried to stop her.

 **Jaxson POV**

He watched the whole thing from her beating him to her walking out without a reason. Jaxson every muscle said to go after her to comfort her, but his mind refused. The sliding doors caught his attention only to see a slumped half metal man walk in and fall onto the couch face in hand.

" Why did she leave?" Jaxson asked, already probably knowing the answer. Every since he shook her hand he knew all her fear she hind just how broken she was. Well it was him power after all, he knew all the titans fear, hence they all shook his hand ( he did also have fire, and illusions). Jaxson knew how it felt to fill empty, with all the fear that surrounds him daily there was practically no light. _Perfect,_ then replaced his thoughts of sympathy.

" I don't know Alex never left like that." Cyborg replied, " Maybe because I called her BB on accident."

" Why would that affect her?" He asked monotoned, but interested. It would fall perfectly with the plans.

" Her brothers a sensitive spot for her since he. . .y'know."

"Oh" He thought sifted again to the somber tone again for an instant, but they turned to his twisted thoughts again. His master and him are coming closer by the minute," I see. . ."

* * *

 **Hiya! Wow I haven't updated in awhile. Anyway I know this is a shorter chapter, but others will be longer. Hope you guys enjoy this short chapter!** **BYE! _Review, Suggest and Share!"_**

 ** _~See ya later :)_**

 ** _Pegasusforlife_**


End file.
